logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Disney Channel (International)
For Disney Channel in the United States, see Disney Channel. 1989 (Postponed) A proposed launch of Disney Channel in the United Kingdom was cancelled in 1989, this was the proposed logo. However, due to an apparent dispute, the original launch was postponed. Sky Television filed a lawsuit against the Walt Disney Company for not launching the channel on the original date. 1995–1997 In October 1995, Disney Channel UK was officially launched. Its first logo was the same as Disney Channel USA. Its idents were created by Lambie-Nairn. Idents DisneyBubbles1995.png|Bubbleshttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5QNZ9JGuviY DisneyFireworks1995.png|Fireworkshttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8jT1NFuy0tg DisneySplat1995.png|Paint Splat http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LBQ3ZK82vVMhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NwyqqycP1kk DisneyTrumpet1995.png|Trumpetshttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t2EFWHsSz4E DisneyWinter1995.png|Winterhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ElYv9ZZPslI DisneySparklers1995.jpg|Sparklershttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-tSUmOdHWCA 1997–1999 In March 1997, Disney Channel France was launched and it recieved their first facelift, using a splat logo that was adopted in the UK in July 1997. Some idents are in stop-motion, some in live action, and some traditionally animated. Many 1997 Disney Channel fans recognize this logo because of its unique design that allows it to become any object. They were dropped in 30 April 1999 in the UK and in France on June 1999. *MEDIAS.lenodal.com - Disney Channel 1997 *TVARK - Disney Channel Idents DisneyButton1997.png|Buttonhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZBRqHp19GxU DisneyPlanet1997.png|Planetshttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lmcJruACcMs DisneyPots1997.png|Pot and Panshttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OcANceF7-Lo DisneyRibbon1997.png|Bell and Ribbonhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=co3azv9Pses DisneyFruit1997.png|Apple and Orangeshttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LBInKphui4U DisneyStars1997.png|Starshttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xLXeR51mYQQ DisneyBug1997.jpg|Bughttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CAD5-zikAno DisneyDice1997.jpg|Dicehttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yt1CjhkuWZk DisneyDoor1997.png|Doorhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KkiObatmBHA DisneyWindow1997.png|Windowhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CZrkhKQaRBs DisneySand1997.png|Sandcastleshttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RdOnRVOpLfI DisneyUmbrellas1997.jpg|Umbrellas 1999–2003 In 1 May 1999, as Disney Channel expanded worldwide, Disney Channel International released a new logo, with simple circles forming the familiar Mickey Mouse head. The splat logo from 1997 is now modified to fit with the new logo. New idents were created in CGI and 2D animation, including two stopwatches and a basketball, two silver blobs and a blue blob, and two UFO's and a planet. The idents were created by GÉDÉON, a France-based design agency. GÉDÉON recognized that the unique and simple design makes it possible for any circular object to form the logo. Other design agencies, such as Canada-based Gamma Studios, ManvsMachine, and Pedall also provided the idents for the project. In March 2000, Disney Channel France opened a contest called the Les Grands Prix De L'imagination, where animators from all around France create idents for Disney Channel International, and two winners will have their idents shown on the French channel. The winners were Marc du Pontavice, the producer of Oggy and the Cockroaches (who did the "Glass Charger/Laboratory" ID for the 1999 line-up), and Eric Berthier (who did the "Alien" ID for the 1997 package). *Le Monde - Disney Channel France Refresh 1999 *GÉDÉON - Disney Channel 1999 Idents DisneyDisco1999.png|Discoballhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R5X2jaPl23U DisneyPumpkin1999.png|Pumpkinshttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1-A3zLGk0J4 DisneyRaindrop1999.png|Raindropshttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iJG4i5sjlGI Disney_Channel_Spinning_Top_Logo_(1999).png|Spinning Tophttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4FzSt7JxeqY DisneyPaintBlob1999.png|Paint Blobhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6-NkyhBRZqY DisneyMoon1999.png|Moonhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KrBGtwsV4vc DisneyPC1999.png|Computerhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4nAdkrLEdHU DisneyPeacock1999.png|Peacockhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rysp2KrkXkg DisneyPurple1999.png|Purple Blobhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gzci_Ohd_w8 DisneyVideoGame1999.png|Video Gamehttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aRHxDpovQCw DisneyChess1999.png|Chesshttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q2YYI_D6oPA DisneyClouds1999.png|Clouds DisneyPicnic1999.png|Picnichttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VYB6Z4LcJKY DisneyChristmas1999.png|Christmas 1999http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4vtDXbb6i0A DisneyGrapes1999.png|Grapeshttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vEIkjgtVhLk DisneySoccer1999.png|Soccerballhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TjoEbhxpwQg DisneyBasket1999.png|Basketballhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b98-7i_MYJc DisneyTemple1999.png|Temple DisneyTurnip1999.png|Turnipshttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SFhKuNXsWCA DisneyPaper1999.png|Bubble Paperhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_59jUZIivSc&feature=related DisneyFan1999.png|Sun Coolerhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RteUT208dHg&feature=channel_video_title DisneyGrandPrix1999.png|Les Grands Prix De L'imaginationhttp://www.dailymotion.com/video/xemgvn_les-grands-prix-de-l-imagination-20_webcam DisneyChameleon1999.png|Chameleonhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ixntG1zQZ9A DisneySpeaker1999.png|Speaker DisneyPirateIsland2000.jpg|Pirate Islandhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iSYVnK_iVJA DisneyLab1999.png|Laboratory DisneySpace1999.jpg|UFOhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7DZjwINkm7M DisneySpotlights1999.jpg|Spotlights DisneyXmas2002.jpg|Christmas 2002http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1lD697vzJkU DisneyChromeBlob1999.png|Chrome Blob Disney2DOrchestra1999.png|Bandhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s_52Ifb8VZ8 Disney2DSqueeze1999.png|Squeezehttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d8YcuN6V7n0 Disney2DSun1999.png|Sun Disney2DFrogs1999.png|Frogs Disney2DNest1999.png|Nest Disney2DBalloons1999.png|Balloon Disney2DJump1999.png|Jumpinghttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CDu2oOREpZA Disney2DTriplet1999.png|Tripletshttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mNZeZWIoGx4 disney1car.jpg|Car Disney2DTug1999.png|Tug of War 2003–2011 Disney_Channel_2002_old.svg Disney_Channel_2002.svg DISNEY_CHANNEL_2002.svg In 2003, Disney Channel International uses the same logo as Disney Channel US that was used from 2002. The idents and graphics were created by CA Square. This logo is still used in some countries in tandem with the current logo. 2011- In 2011, Disney Channel International now uses Disney Channel US' smartphone app logo. Category:International television channels Category:Children's television networks Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Disney Channel Category:Television channels in France Category:Television channels in Europe Category:Television channels in the United Kingdom Category:Television channels in Australia Category:Television channels in New Zealand Category:Television channels in Latin America Category: Television channels in Asia Category:Television channels in Africa Category:Television channels in Japan Category:Television channels in France Category:Television channels in Europe Category:Television channels in the United Kingdom Category:Television channels in Australia Category:Television channels in New Zealand Category:Television channels in Latin America Category: Television channels in Asia Category:Television channels in Africa Category:Television channels in Japan Category:Television channels in France Category:Television channels in Europe Category:Television channels in the United Kingdom Category:Television channels in Australia Category:Television channels in New Zealand Category:Television channels in Latin America Category: Television channels in Asia Category:Television channels in Africa Category:Television channels in Japan Category:Television channels in Germany Category:Television channels in Ireland Category:Television channels in Italy Category:Television channels in Sweden Category:Television channels in Spain Category:Television channels in Turkey Category:Television channels in Poland Category:Television channels in Portugal Category:Television channels in Russia Category:Television channels in India Category:Television channels in Israel Category:Television channels in Malaysia Category:Television channels in Brazil Category:Television channels in Chile Category:Television channels in Perú